


"No. It's Not Yours"

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M, S06E12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: Re-write of the scene where Jake (boo! hiss!) finds out Vera is pregnant.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Matthew "Fletch" Fletcher
Kudos: 4





	"No. It's Not Yours"

"Is...is it..."

Vera didn't even let him get the question out, not wanting him to think what he was thinking for even that long.

"No. It's not yours," she shook her head as she sat on the edge of the bed, her legs swinging underneath.

"What do you mean it's not mine? It has to be mine!" Jake laughed incredulously.

"How long ago did we last sleep together, Jake?"

"I..."

"...because if you remember, for the last bit of our so-called relationship I wasn't exactly in the mood. Between Joan, all the other crap at work and oh, not to mention _being threatened in my own home thanks to your inability to pay your debts!_ " she snapped, trying not to raise her voice enough to attract any attention.

"Then who? Is it Will? Oh my God!"

"Of course not. He's just a friend. I've been seeing someone."

"Since when?"

"Admittedly not long after we broke up," seeing his doubt, she could not resist adding, "But it _was_ after. _Some_ of us don't sleep with more than one person at a time."

"Vera..."

"Save it. I don't even care anymore."

"So who...?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but you'll find out anyway when he starts back at the prison. My ex. We met up when he was in town one weekend. He was thinking about moving back and I was looking at houses with him. We just started talking more, and meeting up more and...well, we decided to give things another go. Then I got pregnant."

"What do you mean about the prison?"

"He's going to be working there. Probably not permanently, but he needs a job until he figures out exactly what he wants to do. And we need more officers. Plus most of the women already know him, he's fully trained so it makes sense. He's starting in a couple of weeks. Will okayed it."

Jake crossed his arms, visibly annoyed.

"How can you be so sure it's his, though? If there was only a short time between...us. What about a DNA test?"

Vera laughed loudly.

"Wow. I never thought me, of all people, would ever need to have this conversation. Okay, I did ask my doctor, embarrassing as it was, when I had a scan. I'm not far enough enough along for it to be yours, unless it is...abnormally small. But everything else fits. And if you remember, we were absolutely, 100% safe. Every time. Right?"

Jake nodded, frowning.

"Me and him...have been...slightly less safe, shall we say? It's his. But for all of our peace of minds I will have a test done. When the baby is born. As long as you accept it _won't_ be yours, and keep away from me as much as possible over the next few months. Please. Let me enjoy being pregnant with the actual father. If you _ever_ felt anything for me at all, stay out of our way. I love him, Jake. And I'm so happy with him."

Jake, arms still folded, stared at the floor pouting as he processed her words.

"More happy than you were with me?" he asked eventually.

"What we had wasn't real, Jake. I was in love with the person I thought you were, not the real you."

"But..."

"I've seen Fletch at his worst. He's seen me at mine. And it's _real_. It's not perfect, but it is love, Jake. We want to be together. It's getting more serious a bit faster than we would have necessarily wanted it to, but we're happy. And he's going to move in with me, on a trial basis at least. We want to be a family. Neither of us really had one, so we want to do what's right for our child."

"I can't believe you just...moved on. Like what we had was nothing."

"The same could be said of you when you fucked the nurse in Medical. While we were still together, may I add. So excuse me if I don't seem sympathetic," Vera practically spat out.

There was a few moments of silence before footsteps were heard down the hall, moving closer and closer. Concerned that they were about to be told off for making a scene and disturbing other patients, they remained silent.

To Vera's relief, it wasn't anyone from the hospital.

"Vera," Fletch said as he entered the room, "Are you okay? I was so scared when the doctor rang."

"It's okay. I'm fine. We're _both_ fine," Vera insisted, smiling as Fletch grazed a hand across her stomach, "But we would also very much like to go home now, please."

Fletch smiled and kissed her on the cheek gently, "Your wish is my command."

He helped her down from the high bed and then held her uniform jacket up for her to slip into. As she adjusted the collar Fletch turned around, seemingly noticing Jake for the first time.

"Hey, thanks for coming in with her..." he leant forward to read the name on his badge, "... _Jake_."

The change in his tone made it obvious that he was well aware of who Jake was.

"Of course," Jake replied carefully, "I'm just glad I could help. I, um, hear congratulations are in order."  
Jake's words were forced, but the other two chose to ignore the bitter tone in his voice.

"Cheers. It's...well, we're looking forward to it."

"We'd better go," Vera interrupted them, not wanting to be in the same room as the both of them anymore.

"Right. I guess I'll see you at work in a couple of weeks," Fletch said to Jake as the couple headed towards the door and took each other's hand.

"Yeah. See you then," Jake muttered, his eyes following them out of the room, as his lip curled into a sneer.


End file.
